Nos vies & nos joies
by Leah2708
Summary: House, Cuddy , Rachel .. One-Shot .


**Nos envies & nos joies**

_10 ans, jours pour jours qu'elle était partie, qu'elle les avaient abandonné, et eux, 10 ans qu'ils l'avaient perdu. House, un amant, un homme , un con, non c'était celui qu'elle aimait et qu'elle avait toujours aimé, soutenu dans des moments où il risquait la prison, et même des fois la mort. En plus de 20 ans il avait tout apprit sur elle, il savait tout, son parfum, sa garde-robe, l'odeur de son shampoing .. Puis un jour tout avait changé la vie de son amante, un bébé .. son rêve qu'elle finissait par accomplir après tant d'années de souffrances & d'échecs, sa petite fille à elle, il l'avait vu grandir la petite Rachel, dans les bras de sa mère, faire ses premiers pas sous les yeux émerveillés cette dernière, l'appeler « maman » commencer à demander pourquoi, rigoler, tout ce qui rendait heureuse Cuddy, rendait heureux House... Ces moments qu'ils partageaient encore ensembles à l'hôpital, il aimait qu'elle lui crie dessus, il aimait entendre le bruit de ses talons s'approcher de lui, croiser son regard bleu océan dans son regard bleu nuit. Ils croyaient être invincibles, que personne ne pourrait venir leur gâcher tout ce qu'ils voulaient depuis si longtemps: L'amour à leur façon. L'amour de Cuddy & House, celui que personne ne pouvait pas comprendre_

_Mais ce jour là où elle était partie, où elle avait laissé sa fille dans les bras de son compagnon, et là tout avait basculé ._

_Oui elle était partie, elle ne reviendrait plus, mais comment expliquer çà à une fillette de 5 ans qui ne demande qu'un baiser que sa mère ne reviendrait plus jamais, qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais la prendre dans ses bras, aller la chercher à l'école, la voir grandir. Comment lui expliquer ?_

_Personne, aucun, ne savait que House était le père de Rachel, elle avait voulue un enfant, il ne pouvait pas lui donner plus, il ne pouvait pas lui donner l'amour d'un mari sensible, compréhensif, et tout ce qui ce suis … Mais elle ne le voulait pas, elle voulait lui, sa fille, leur bonheur , son bonheur ._

_Et chaque jour depuis 10 ans, House amenait Rachel avec lui, il ne voulait pas la faire garder, même par Wilson, il voulait qu'elle reste près de lui, il ne voulait pas la perdre, il l'avait promis à Cuddy, il ne la trahirait jamais... jamais. La première fois qu'elle était venue avec lui, c'était une petite fille de 5 ans qui se demandait encore où était sa mère, alors qu'aujourd'hui c'était une jeune fille qui cherchait une justice humaine dans ce monde inhumain, elle en avait souvent voulue à son père de lui avoir caché tant de choses, mais c'était son père, elle avait appris à le connaître et quand lui penserait que ça serait le bon moment pour expliquer une chose ou une autre il le lui dirait.. Mais il lui disait toujours tout, et Rachel savait qu'il avait toujours raison, comme sa mère._

_A chaque fois qu'il regardait sa fille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la voir, de penser à elle, d'entendre encore son rire, qui n'avait pas disparu & qui ne disparaîtrait jamais, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux, tout ce qui était de Lisa était à Rachel, elle pouvait presque portait les hauts de sa mère, juste pour voir sa mère dans un miroir, pas elle, sa mère. Rachel recherchait encore au plus profond de sa mémoire pour rechercher quelques instants, des images avec elle. Elle se souvenait particulièrement d'un moment, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 3ans, et elle avait dû faire un cauchemar, puisqu'au milieu de la nuit, sa mère était venue la chercher et la mettre avec elle dans son lit. Ce n'était surement rien pour un enfant, mais elle se souvenait de l'odeur de sa mère, quand elle lui parlait... Son père lui avait raconté la fois où elle avait réussit à marcher, dans les yeux de sa mère on aurait pu lire toute la fierté & tout le bonheur du monde. Elle aurait tellement voulue la connaître, cette femme si belle, si intelligente, qu'on parlait, cette femme, sa mère._

_House savait rien qu'en regardant, même de dos que Rachel pensait, pensait à sa mère, devait-il allait la voir ou la laisser ? Il allait avoir des remords après.. mais il avait peur de dire quelque chose qui n'avait pas de sens, c'était trop dur de parler de Lisa des fois. Il n'avait jamais pleuré, si une fois qu'il refusait de se l'avouer, quelques mois après le 9eme anniversaire .. de celle qui l'aimait, il ne voulait jamais refaire sa vie, il élèverait sa fille toujours, à jamais, il refuse de la grandir, il refuse qu'elle parte. Mais Lisa ne reviendra donc jamais ? Il ne pouvait plus supporter de vivre comme ça, Rachel lui avait pourtant dit, de sortir, que Lisa n'aurait jamais voulue le voir comme ça, mais il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas. Et c'est là qu'il avait plongé son visage dans ses mains pour craquer, trop de temps, il ne pouvait plus continuer. Rachel doucement, étonnée, c'était approchée de lui, et l'avait prit dans ses bras, elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser, elle n'aurait jamais pensée que son père pleurerait, elle décida de continuer de se petit moment, pour poser sa tête sur les épaules de son père._

_House s'approcha de sa fille.. Comment un homme asocial, qui n'avait presque aucun contacte, qu'on ne peut définir, pouvait du jour au lendemain s'accrocher qu'à un seul être, qu'une seule personne ? Dieu même ne le sait surement pas …_

_** Tu penses à ta mère ?,** _il lui demandait, mais il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais par où commencer ?_

**_ Tu le sais très bien ..**

**_ Elle serait fière de toi tu sais Rachel .**

**_ Je sais, … Papa, tu sais, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, car je sais ce que tu penses de ces choses là, mais je prie tout les soirs, en espérant , je sais pas .. que j'allais me réveiller, et qu'elle serait là … Et à chaque fois c'est faux** !, _la voix de Rachel tremblait,_

_ **Si tu dois te convaincre qu'elle apparaîtra demain, alors tu devrais croire que sa mort est une bonne chose** !, _House avait déglutit comme ça, en exposant la vérité_

**_ Je suis sur aussi qu'elle doit être fière de toi …**

**_ Pourquoi elle le serait ? Je ne suis pas sa fille …**

**_ Oncle James m'a parlé hier, il m'a raconté des trucs sur toi …**

**_ Et tu crois qu'elle serait fière de moi uniquement parce que je t'élève ?**

**_ J'en suis sur ..**

_Rachel tourna les talons, son père la regarda partir, elle avait la même démarche que sa mère, bien sur en marche adolescente, mais il serait sur que plus tard, elle serait aussi belle que sa mère, c'était peut-être vraie enfaite cette histoire de telle mère telle fille, uniquement quand la mère est partie … Pour que jamais dans le regard des gens la lumière des yeux de celle qui avait mit au monde cet enfant ne disparaisse, et là .. pour qu'on oublie jamais qui était Lisa Cuddy._


End file.
